nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Destiny
The Emperor of Destiny was an all-powerful being that Gruntijackal would become during "The Hands of Destiny" saga of the Roach Chronicles. To accomplish this task, Gruntijackal blackmailed Daniela Knight, Jacob Roberts, and Patrick West, along with Samantha Maxis, into finding the Lamp of Destiny from within the Catacombs of Destiny so he could absorb its powers after Richtofen murdered Samuel Higgins. In doing so, Gruntijackal would gain the power of Dark Creation, which would enable him to transform into the Emperor of Destiny and rule all of existence and control destiny itself. History At the realm of Divination, a prophecy was created involving the Emperor of Destiny, saying that one day he would rise from the shackles of the past and control all of destiny and existence with the power of Dark Creation. This prophecy, along with the information regarding to the location of the Lamp of Destiny, a relic that preserved the Dark Creation energies, would be lost within Divination. The Hands of Destiny Centuries later, Gruntijackal would learn of the Emperor of Destiny while he was within the MPD. Seeking to become all-powerful after the four survivors severed his link to the Aether with the MPD, Gruntijackal sought out to find the Lamp of Destiny, which was the only way he could become the Emperor of Destiny. To accomplish this goal, he blackmailed the heroes that once stopped him years ago by having Richtofen murder Samuel Higgins, promising to revive him if they secured the Lamp of Destiny for him. The heroes were successful in finding the lamp, but Xarcoh, under the orders of Gruntijackal, stole the lamp from them after learning of a flaw in their deal. Xarcoh would bring the Lamp of Destiny to Gruntijackal at the Temple of Terminus, where he would begin the ceremony to become the Emperor of Destiny. At the Temple of Terminus, Gruntijackal would start the ritual with the Lamp of Destiny while Xarcoh and Richtofen watch from a balcony. Gruntijackal soon smashes the Lamp of Destiny into pieces, which causes the Dark Creation energies within the lamp to spew out into the room. Suddenly, an alarm goes off within the temple, alerting the three. Gruntijackal orders his generals to attend to the intrusion while he continues with the ritual. As Richtofen and Xarcoh seal off the ritual chamber, Xarcoh puts the Gauntlet of Ataraxia back onto his arm, saying to Richtofen that everything changes today. While Richtofen and Xarcoh preoccupied the heroes, Gruntijackal continued the ritual. However, the heroes are able to enter the chamber, where they see Gruntijackal performing the ritual. As the energies of the Dark Creation powers circle around Gruntijackal, the heroes attempt to stop the ritual, but are stopped by Richtofen and Xarcoh. A fight against the two villains begins in the ritual chamber, with Gruntijackal becoming untouchable in his chamber due to a forcefield he was able to create with his growing powers. After the battle, Xarcoh drops his gauntlet, while telling Richtofen that the ritual will succeed, no matter the cost. As Gruntijackal nods to his generals, Xarcoh grabs Richtofen's arm and the two jump into Gruntijackal's forcefield, destroying both of them, but causing both of their energies to be absorbed by Gruntijackal. With this added energy, Gruntijackal is able to complete the ritual. As the forcefield around him is disabled, Gruntijackal begins his ultimate transformation into the Emperor of Destiny. Gruntijackal soon backs up into another room behind the ritual chamber before sealing the door with the use of his Dark Creation powers. Knowing they have to stop Gruntijackal, the four discover the ultimate weakness to the Dark Creation energies; the Ravish's energy beams can weaken the Dark Creation energies and absorb them. Utilizing this, the four use the Ravish to break the seal, where they enter the room. There, Gruntijackal's transformation into the Emperor of Destiny was completed. As the Emperor of Destiny announces his newfound powers, he challenges the heroes to a final battle. A long and ruthless fight ensues, with the heroes utilizing the Ravish to siphon off the Emperor of Destiny's power bit by bit. Eventually, enough of the Emperor of Destiny's energy is absorbed, causing the stability of the Emperor of Destiny's physical form to begin to weaken severely. In an attempt to reclaim his lost power, the Emperor of Destiny steals the Ravish from the heroes and absorbs its essence into himself. This however, proves to be a fatal mistake, as the combined energies of the Ravish's powerful ammunition and the Dark Creation within the gun proves to be too much from the Emperor of Destiny to handle. As the Emperor of Destiny is reduced to nothing but a ball of energy, Gruntijackal can be heard screaming as the ball launches into the ceiling and out of the temple before exploding, finally ridding the universe of Gruntijackal and the Dark Creation energies once and for all, as well as undoing all of the evil caused by Gruntijackal. Gallery Emperor of Destiny Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Emperor of Destiny. EmperorGruntijackal.png|Gruntijackal during his transformation into the Emperor of Destiny. Trivia *As hinted by Samantha, the powers of the Emperor of Destiny are incredibly stronger and more dangerous than the powers of the Demonic Announcer tenfold. Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Boss Rush